


Days of Nightwing and Robin

by MisterRedHood



Series: Earth 58 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Earth, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterRedHood
Summary: Dick was just supposed to meet Lucius and get some new equipment for his work at Blüdhaven, but little wing had to be there and mess it all up. Now, Nightwing has to deal with something other than just punching some goons every night, and he might not know how to do it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox & Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox & Dick Grayson, Lucius Fox & Jason Todd
Series: Earth 58 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Days of Nightwing and Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



> Right before the story starts, I'm gonna make sure you know where we are going!
> 
> This is the beginning of a series of multiple stories coming from Earth 58, an "unofficial" Earth in the DC Multiverse, which will be used to tell stories that I have in mind. So, with that said, character origins, behaviour and dynamics might change a lot! Please enjoy this first story.

_Get away from Batman._ These were the words inside his head, that was what Jason wanted.

It wasn't his fault, he was just trying to help, just trying to make _that bastard_ speak up and tell him and Batman where the Joker was. But being under Batman's piercing eyes was too much for him to handle. He ended up hitting too hard with the Bo stick, and the man fell unconscious to the ground.

All Jason could do right after it was run away, somewhere he wouldn't be seen, but could be found.

So, there he was, right in front of the Wayne Tower. He looked for somewhere he could shoot his grappling hook to and get to the top of _the tallest building in all of Gotham._

As he got to the top, he saw how vast the city was. Many tall structures, along with lots of lights, making each and every star fade. Luckily, the top of the Wayne Tower was a place where fresh air actually existed. “How good it feels to breathe.”, Jason thought.

So he decided to just sit there, watching the cars down the streets pass, and try to forget about what had just happened.

About twenty minutes passed and he found himself drowned in boredom. It wasn't right, he was supposed to be there with Bruce, fighting the bad guys as he had always dreamed of, but he just couldn't.

He was taken away from his thoughts once he heard sounds of a door opening right behind him, and as he looked back to see what it was, he saw a man standing behind a glass door.

Afraid that he could be putting Batman's identity at risk, Jason immediately got up and ran away from the man's sights, only to be stopped by another man, but this time, someone he actually knew.

"Jason?" Dick – by that time, Nightwing – asked, surprised by seeing the younger Robin at the Wayne Tower.

Jason didn't manage to answer anything, so he just nodded, and that was enough for Dick to understand what was happening.

"Didn't expect to see you here, little wing." Dick said, flexing his muscles a little. "What brings you to Bat's second secret base?"

"Second?" Jason questioned, confused, since he only knew the Batcave.

“Yes, here’s where all of Batman’s gear is developed.” Dick replied, slowly slipping his hands and arms to put Robin in a warm embrace.

Dick just stopped because he noticed they were being watched. That made him remember why he was there, instead of watching over Blüdhaven.

“Why don’t you come in?” Dick suggested, taking the boy by the hand. “Lucius would love to meet you.”

“Lucius?” Jason asked, letting Nightwing take him. “Is he the man that was watching me through the glass door?”

“I think so.” Dick answered, smiling to the boy who tightly held his hand. “I guess he didn’t expect a kid to be hanging out at the tower.”

“Well, actually I…” Jason tried to say what had happened for him to be there, but the words didn’t come. “Nevermind.” He sighed, feeling a little flustered about that failure.

“It’s okay to be shocked, little wing.” Dick winked, finally reaching the door to the CEO’s room. “I’m also a bit weirded out by seeing you here.”

Jason could only wheeze as an answer. As soon as they got inside, he let go of Dick’s hand, and stared at him, as he greeted Lucius.

“Mister Grayson, you actually got here earlier than I expected.” Lucius said, crossing his arms as he waited for Dick to _say it_.

“Well, I don’t know why I thought that I was supposed to be here by eight p.m.,” Dick pointed, also crossing his arms and taking a quick look at Jason. “But I’m glad I did, because I could find little wing.”

“So, he’s the new Robin, huh?” Lucius did a quick check at the boy, smiling as he finished it. “Jason Todd, I suppose.”

“Yes, sir.” Jason replied shyly, still a little intimidated by Lucius’ deep voice. It was even lower than Bruce’s. “I was told that you’re the one behind all of Batman’s gear.”

“I see.” Lucius kept his smile, joyed by getting some recognition among the ‘Batfamily’. “May I ask how you feel about **your** gear, Jason? Think you need any upgrades?”

“Well…” Jason tried to express what he was feeling once more, and this time he felt like he would manage to do it. “Honestly, I… don’t even know if I’m ever going to use it another time.”

“What do you mean, little wing?” Dick questioned, slightly worried about what Jason could be meaning by that. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on giving up…”

“I’m not, I’m not.” Jason reassured, tilting his hands. “It’s just that... I think Bruce is going to… fire me?”

“What the…” Dick strangled, taken by surprise. “What in the world would make you think that?”

“Mister Todd, I’m pretty sure Mister Wayne would never do that.” Lucius said, his fruity voice not being able to express his worries.

“Even if I ran away from a fight?” Jason asked, repeatedly scratching his arms. “And even if I messed up a whole mission?”

“Quit thinking you gotta be perfect, Jason.” Dick rose his voice, quite unsettled for seeing his little wing like that.

“But Bruce needed the information, and I just ran away without even thinking he was going to need my help!” Jason rejointed, his voice sounding a little croaky. “He must be so mad at me right now!”

“I wouldn’t say so, little wing.” Dick sighed, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. Jason was quite a naive boy. “By this time, you should know he’s much nicer than he looks. He might even be worried about you, and I’m pretty sure he’ll come here looking for you as soon as he finds out you didn’t run to the manor.”

“I have to agree.” Lucius nodded. “Meanwhile, Mister Grayson, let’s get to the business.” He said as he approached a big locker at the other side of the room.

“Sure.” Dick followed him, then turned back and signed to Robin, asking him to come with them.

With the press of a button, Lucius activated a quick scan, which detected and identified the three of them, for Jason’s surprise. Then, the door opened, and they were able to see that, instead of money, the locker actually contained a lot of prototypes, from mobile devices to machines, all being developed to help Batman fight crime.

At first, Dick was a little suspicious. From what he could see, he didn’t find anything that would fit Nightwing. He made sure to look for something interesting at least three times but didn’t get even a glimpse of anything Nightwing-ish.

“Lucius?” Dick called, crossing his arms as if he had the right to be mad at the man. “I don’t get it. There’s nothing I could use here.”

“That’s because I’ve hidden it from Mister Wayne’s sights, Mister Grayson.” Lucius smiled playfully right before pressing a button. It made the floor, with all of the prototypes, flip, and there it was: a box painted in blue. “There it is.” He pointed at the box.

Dick, taken by curiosity, went straight to the box and, with zero effort, managed to open it and reveal something that brought a smile to his face: two sticks, painted in black with some blue outlines, and a button he couldn’t guess what was for.

“Okay, now this was unexpected.” Dick’s smile grew even larger, he could feel his blood pump as he grabbed the sticks and began swinging them from a side to another. “This is awesome!” He concluded as he finished the swings. Then, he tried pressing the button and seeing what happened, and was surprised when he heard electricity sounds. “There’s **no way** this thing actually electrocutes!” His eyes now shone in fascination.

“I see you’ve liked it, sir.” Lucius appointed, smirking. “I’ve called them ‘Eskrima’. Would you like to run a quick AR test, sir?”

“Of course!” Dick rejointed, excited to test out his new **main** weapons. “Bring it on!”

With a press of the same button, some metallic barriers rose in a large area around Dick, and the visors he had in his mask made him visualize some random thugs in front of him, ready to fight. He then turned the electricity flow on and proceeded to charge at them, already thinking of ways he could use the Eskrima sticks to fight more efficiently. Quickly dodging a punch to his stomach, he bashed the head of one of the thugs, an instant takedown, as registered by the AR system. Having those sticks actually helped him move quicker and hit harder, so he ended the test in less than a minute, being hit just once because of a momentaneous distraction.

Jason watched all of the action with fixed eyes, trying to picture all of Nightwing’s movements, finally realising why he was part of the _Flying Graysons_ when he was younger. Once Dick was done, Jason was still impressed, his mouth was even a bit open.

“Ninety-five out of one hundred.” Dick read the score he was given, smiling in satisfaction. “With a bonus for the instant takedown.” Arms akimbo, he looked at his spectators, who seemed astonished by his performance.

“Mostly excellent, Mister Grayson.” Lucius spoke up, even letting some claps come out of his hands. “You have all of my congratulations.”

“Thanks, Lucius!” Dick winked at the man, then redirected his eyes to Jason, who had been really quiet for that moment. “What’d you think, little wing?” He asked to the boy, getting a little closer so that he could feel the vibrations of his vocal cords as he spoke.

“I… well… hm…” Jason couldn’t put out any words. He was just too impressed – or even a bit jealous – with Dick’s moves, he couldn’t build up a sentence to speak.

Dick laughed a little, seeing his little wing like that made him guiltily happy. After all, he could only think of how much he found Jason cute, even more when he was acting shy or confused.

“I’m sorry.” Jason finally managed to say something, and hell, he now was feeling awkward for having Dick in front of him. He never stopped to notice that he wasn’t much smaller than the other one, it was just that Dick’s legs looked longer because of how Nightwing worked during fights. He just **seemed** taller, but actually wasn’t.

“It’s okay, little wing.” Dick almost went for a hug, but with Lucius being there, he knew he shouldn’t do that, so he sighed in frustration. “Oh, there’s something I wanted you to have!” He said as he remembered something.

Dick put both Eskrima sticks on one hand and used the other to pick up his own Bo stick, contracted so that it could easily fit inside a pocket. With a gentle shake, the stick widened itself, now being at full length. Dick then proceeded to give it to Jason, who at first didn’t get what was happening.

“Am I supposed to take it?” Jason asked, with an interrogation on his eyebrows. “I mean, I already have mine…”

“I’ve heard that yours hits harder.” Dick smiled to the boy, closing his eyes for a bit. “So, if you ever need to hit someone _not that hard_ , you have a way to do it.”

Jason took some time to take his ‘gift’ but managed to thank Dick with a slight smile. Having the honor of wielding the first Robin’s Bo stick – it felt even greater than being given the chance of being Robin – was enough to make him forget about what happened earlier and bring back his usual happy face.

“Jason, are you here?” A rough voice shouted from the room, seemingly worried. “We need to talk.”

It was Bruce Wayne. Unfortunately, Jason’s happiness was cut short, as he remembered what happened.

“Mister Wayne?” Lucius asked, going out of the locker, being surprised by the fact that his **friend** wasn’t wearing the Batman suit. “How can I help you?”

“Have you seen Jason, Lucius?” Bruce asked, looking exhausted, not physically, but mentally.

“I’m here…” Jason answered, leaving the locker, along with Dick. “I’m sorry for leaving you there.” He said, lowing his head in regret.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Bruce rushed at the boy, surprisingly hugging him tight.

Jason was shocked by what had just happened. He certainly didn’t expect Bruce to act that protective, especially since it was _him_ who had left Batman fighting a bunch of bad guys alone. No punishment, no harsh words, just a tight hug and some soft words he couldn’t really recognize.

Dick couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He wished he could be the one hugging Jason, but Bruce was against it, as he knew things could easily get _flirty_ , and Jason wasn’t supposed to be put in any kind of relationship other than friendship, otherwise he’d get easily distracted during patrol.

“I’m sorry, Bruce.” Jason said, his voice a little wobbly, as he felt Bruce let go of him. “I’m really sorry.”

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay?” Bruce asked, putting his hands over the young’s shoulders. “Made me and Alfred almost go crazy.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you put a tracker on my suit or something like that.” Jason’s voice dropped, as if he didn’t want Bruce to hear what he had said.

“Lucius is working on something like that.” Bruce looked at his friend and smiled shortly before becoming serious again. “But it’s a little hard, since we don’t want it to break our privacies.”

“I’m sure I can find out a way to make it work pretty soon, sir.” Lucius nodded, responding to Wayne’s smile.

“So, Bruce, I suppose you’re planning on asking me why I’m not at Blüdhaven.” Dick said with a slight frustration visible on his lips.

“Well, not really, since I can see your new piece of gear.” Bruce replied, looking at the former Robin. “And to think that Lucius managed to really hide it from me.” He smirked, and a light laugh left his mouth.

“Detective eyes, huh?” Dick joked, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Guess I’m allowed to go now, then?” He looked to the glass door, which seemed to invite him to go back to his city.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your _best friend_?” Bruce asked, serious, and took some steps back. “That would be so rude, Dick.”

“Oh…” Dick muffled, approaching Jason, who stared _calmly_ at him. “Goodbye, little wing…?” He said hesitantly, not feeling sure about what Bruce meant.

“Oh, come on, I know you can do better.” Bruce crossed his arms and leaned against a table, then looked at his two boys, pretending to be disappointed. “What if I said, ‘Sorry for not allowing you to do this six months ago’?

Dick left a low “oh” come out of his lips, as he understood what Bruce meant with his words. Then, he looked at the younger Robin and smiled, confidently slipping his arms around the boy, locking him in a warm embrace. Dick felt his cheeks heat up, along with his whole body, as he held Jason in his arms. He truly _loved_ little wing, and now, being able to express it, he couldn’t help but feel happy.

Jason made sure he could respond to that affection, as he also slipped his arms – with some effort – around Dick and rested his head against his chest.

Bruce felt satisfied. They kind of remembered him about how his childhood friendship with _Thomas Elliot_ was, before they both lost their parents. That memory made him not be able to smile, but he felt happy for seeing his _sons of heart_ like that.

“Goodbye, little wing.” Dick said, this time with confidence. “It was nice seeing you today.” He smiled once more, before letting go of the younger Robin.

“Goodbye, Dick.” Jason answered as he saw Nightwing get out of the room. “See you soon.” He whispered, knowing Dick wasn’t going to hear it.

Before jumping from the building, Dick looked back and saw Jason talking to Bruce and Lucius, with a smile on his face. Somehow, that hug didn’t feel like it was enough. Even though these were his intentions, as he went away, he felt like he needed more.

“ _Nope,”_ He said to himself, gripping his hands. “ _it can’t be.”_ He then jumped, shooting his grappling hook to make his way back to Blüdhaven.


End file.
